Tragic Hero
by DarkFonist
Summary: In 1999, Julius and company sealed Castlevania into the eclipse with the help of the Hakuba shrine's master. But the victory there came with a cost.


_The basis for this idea came to me when I realized that Reo and Julius were both about the same age in 1999. The actual plot and events came later. Replica Aura Swords (no good for Reo's certain-kill trump card *chuckles*) for those who know where Reo comes from...without using Google. For example, going to Youtube, looking for the video titled "Vampire Hunter Reo Strikes", and then looking in the tags for the name of the game will not get you one. Of course, I have no actually way of telling whether you did or not..._

_In any case, here goes the product of an hour of time I should have spent doing something else.  
_

* * *

The two vampire hunters accompanying Arikado had been arguing incessantly – and pointlessly – since they had entered the gate of the Hakuba shrine.

"Oh, come on! It was thanks to the Vampire Killer that we were able to defeat him!" A red-headed boy in his late teens said, annoyed. He was Julius Belmont, the current holder of the Belmont clan's Vampire Killer whip. He wore a brown coat that concealed various holy weapons he had used in the battle in the castle. The blonde teen next to him adopted a thoughtful pose, smirking arrogantly.

"Is that so? You wouldn't have even had the chance if I hadn't deflected a good number of Dracula's attacks with my Aura Sword." This one was Akira, of the Jinguji bloodline of vampire hunters, though for some nonsensical reason he insisted vehemently that both Arikado and Julius refer to him by his pseudonym 'Reo.' The main feature of his attire was a flowing black mantle that nearly surrounded him entirely, clasped by a cross.

"Enough," commanded Arikado, putting a halt to their bickering. "We're here." From a building beside them stepped a man dressed in the robes of a shrine attendant; it was the current master of the Hakuba shrine that shared his family name.

"I've brought the materials for the seal," he said, stepping up to the trio. Arikado nodded.

"Then let us begin."

* * *

By chance, their defeat of Dracula was nearly coincident with the eclipse; Arikado's plan was to end Dracula's menace for good by enlisting the help of Hakuba to seal Castlevania, the incarnation of Dracula's power, away forever.

"Castlevania is a chaotic entity of great power," said Hakuba solemnly as the preparations were completed. "It will require a massive amount of energy to seal it away."

"So be it," Arikado replied immediately. This opportunity could not be missed.

"However..." Hakuba's faced darkened, and his gazed drifted to the stone beneath their feet.

"What?" Julius asked, though to Arikado, Hakuba's change in tone made the existence of a negative result all too clear.

"It will require a life." As Hakuba stated this, the two vampire hunters' eyes narrowed in realization of what this meant. Only Arikado, who had been jaded so well by his experiences, showed no reaction.

"I will do it." Arikado said simply, turning towards the markings on the ground.

"But Arikado, you..." Julius started to protest, pausing for a moment. "As much as I hate to say it, you're more powerful than me. Perhaps more than all of us here." Arikado looked back to the Belmont, no emotion visible on his face.

"He's right," agreed Jinguji, his face oddly serious for once. "Let me do it." Julius turned to him in surprise. "As much as _I_ hate to say it, the Belmont clan is stronger than the Jinguji."

"And I thought I'd never live to see the day..." Julius muttered, commenting on Jinguji's hitherto-unknown lack of humility. It would have been funny if not for the circumstances.

Arikado clenched his teeth. Did Jinguji not understand what he was talking about? If any life among them was the least valuable, Arikado knew it was his, one that was doomed to live a cursed existence.

"Besides," Jinguji said, a smirk forming on his face. "I'm not really the type to get old." He looked to Julius and Arikado, then to Hakuba. "You're all already unsightly with age, but I'm, of course, still the object of many female affections. I don't think I could break their hearts by being less attractive than I am now."

"What the hell are you saying, Reo! Don't joke about this!" Julius said, his anger evident. As much of a jerk as he thought Jinguji was, he didn't need to die. Jinguji's smirk turned to a serious expression again.

"I'm serious," he said, staring right at Arikado and Julius. "We cannot sacrifice anyone _but_ me. The Belmont clan has strength. Arikado has wisdom we can't afford to lose." He turned to Hakuba. "We need you, of course, for the sealing process itself." Jinguji gestured towards the eclipse in the sky; it was nearing the time. "The choice is clear."

"Bastard..." Julius said under his breath, yet loud enough for everyone to hear. It seemed Jinguji was intent on being the god damned tragic hero.

Arikado wished to dissuade Jinguji as well, but could not fault his logic. Jinguji was right; and yet he was going to throw his life away to do the same to Dracula. Emotionally, Arikado felt he should not allow Jinguji to go ahead. Arikado believe he himself deserved to die many more times over for what he had done. Logically, however, Jinguji was the obvious choice. Sighing through his teeth, Arikado added another entry to his list of sins as he looked up to Jinguji.

"Very well."

"Arikado, you're just going to let him do this!" Julius said, shocked on some levels but he too could see why Arikado would allow it. The dhampir did not reply.

Jinguji stepped up beside Julius and pushed him aside, walking towards the place on the ground where the seal was marked. "Out of the way, you hindrance." His wide smirk betrayed the good nature of the comment, but Julius had a difficult time finding it funny.

"Stand in the center of the seal, please." Hakuba spoke calmly, nearly rivaling Arikado on his ability to handle the matter without letting his emotions interfere. "Everyone. As I said, we will need much energy for this seal. Do what you can."

"Arikado," Jinguji said as he stepped into the center of the symbols. "Please give the Aura Sword to my sister when she is ready."

"I will see to it," the dhampir responded, moving into position.

"And if you ever meet a black-haired vampire by the name of Phaid..." Arikado's eyebrows went up as Jinguji continued speaking. "Tell him that I _dare_ him to try to one-up this."


End file.
